Are you still breathing?
by Renna-ko
Summary: Entreabrí mis labios y los uní a los suyos...olvidándome por completo de todo...mi delicado beso se tornó violento,pasional...y yo solo deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos por siempre.¿Qué importaba el futuro?¿Qué importaba aquel destino comprado? Un S
1. Serena's Introduction

holaa, pues aqui me tienen de vuelta con un nuevo fic, aunque ya se que las tengo muy abandonadas con el de las puertas de mi corazon pero les aseguro que cuando pueda publicar, les doy santo y seniaa del porque de mi demora. ahora, este es un nuevo fic que me decidi a escribir, debido a que AMO la pareja de serena y haruka, aunque en el anime no haya sido una relacion muy fuerte. por cierto debido a una averia de mi computadora, no tengo word ni nada asi que el programa donde estoy escribiendo no tiene la opcion de los acentos ni de las letras enies, por lo que algunas palabras las veran mal escritas. disculpen las molestias.

**_Sailormoon no me pertenece, asi como ninguno de los personajes. Esto solo lo hago por diversion :)_**

Con ustedes...

* * *

**Are you still breathing?**

**Por: Samantha Paez**

**Renna-ko**

Cuando la veo siento cosas que jamás podre sentir por él. Tan solo tenerla cerca causa en mi tantos sentimientos encontrados, que a veces no sé cómo puedo actuar con tanta indiferencia ante ella.

Su cabello rubio, sus ojos olivo, sus delicados labios, su voz tan fuerte y a la vez delicada, sus piernas largas, senos perfectos, brazos femeninos y... aquella mirada tan intensa.

Ella es tan perfecta, posee la fuerza de mil hombres y la determinación de todo aquello que desee salir adelante. Cuando tiene algo metido en la cabeza, no descansa hasta cumplirlo, cosa que a veces me resulta muy graciosa.

Ella es la más fiel de todas mis guardianas debo decir, más de una vez me ha salvado la vida, y sé que me quiere como ninguna otra, pero eso ha dejado de ser suficiente para mí.

"Gatita..." La escucho nombrarme casi a diario, sonrojándome todo el tiempo, pero sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Después me abraza, besa mi frente y me dice que soy hermosa. Mis piernas flaquean, no puedo respirar, mi mente se pone en blanco y lo único que deseo es poder besarla, hacerla mi mujer y decírselo a todo el mundo, pero lo que pasa es que le respondo el abrazo, ironizo su comentario y me separo rápidamente, para que no pueda apreciar el trabajo que me cuesta realizar aquella siempre acción, todo esto es la historia de todos los días, con la diferencia de que cada vez se me hace más difícil mantenerme alejada de ella.

Mil y una excusas he inventado para tenerla cerca de mí, como guardiana y como amiga, ocasionando más de una pelea entre su pareja y la mía.

El, que puedo decir, jamás imaginaria lo que alberga mi corazón, aunque estoy segura de que lo presiente cuando ya no ve en mis ojos el amor que le juro profesar. Si tan solo el destino no estuviera marcado. Si tan solo fuera libre....

"Cabeza de bombón" se burla de mí, me nombra de tantas maneras que ya no puedo concentrarme en una sola, y sin embargo, no me molesta que lo haga. Todo es tan diferente cuando me nombra, cuando me habla, cuando me abraza, cuando me protege, cuando simplemente está ahí haciéndome compañía.

Michiru... la tan famosa novia de la persona que les hablo, ella es tan linda, elegante, graciosa, inteligente... en una palabra perfecta, la justa medida para ella. Su complemento ideal. Así es y así será por siempre, no puedo arruinar esta hermosa relación, no podría, no debo, por eso me conformo con los días en los que ellas están separadas y yo la tengo solo para mí.

Quizá soy una persona hipócrita, ya que cuando lo necesitan me convierto en el ángel guardián y protector de su relación, ayudándolas a superar sus problemas e impulsándolas a jamás darse por vencidas, ya que nadie dijo que amar a otra persona fuera fácil, y menos en una sociedad donde el amor como el de ellas, es tan castigado. Pero nadie dijo que fuera perfecta, por eso oculto lo que siento por ella, matándome lentamente, castigándome por ser tan egoísta y buscando una manera para complacer a los demás.

Haruka, Tenoh Haruka, es el nombre de la mujer que amo y que amare más allá de nuestras vidas, más allá de los deberes establecidos, más allá de todos y de todo. Tengo fe en que mi amor por ella va a sobrevivir traspasando barreras tiempos, épocas y vidas. Tengo fe en que algún día ella me va a corresponder y me amara con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hago. Por el momento debo de concentrarme en que Michiru no me odie, Setsuna no me atormente con Rini, Darien piense que las cosas siguen igual, y Haruka me siga creyendo tan inocente como para que piense que mis sentimientos hacia ella son meramente de agradecimiento. Suena cruel, lo sé, pero que más puede hacer alguien cuyo destino ya esta comprado.

* * *

y bien??? que les parecio?? por favor dejen reviews, me agrada mucho saber que es lo que opinan y si tienen algun comentario o lo que quieran :):)

Estoy para servirles. Sin mas me despido

atte.

Renna-ko


	2. Haruka's Introduction

holaaa, bueno bueno antes que cualquier aclaracion permitanme decirles "como estan?" xD y bueno despues de eso en el chap anterior se me olvido poner el disclaimer por eso les digo que **Sailormoon no me pertenece ni nada de ella, esto lo hago por diversion :)**

Por cierto, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS me subieron mucho el animo :)

y si la historia prometo hacerla mucho mas larga, de hecho estos dos primeros chaps sirven de introduccion para que conozcan los sentimientos de las dos protagonistas. la historia con dialogos y demas viene despues.

Ahora si, sin nada mas que decirles: DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA! :]

* * *

Capitulo 2

She's the one

"She's the one" escucho en la radio y la recuerdo a ella. No hay día que no lo haga; cuando me despierto, cuando me levanto, cuando sale el sol, cuando como, bebo, me divierto... Ella siempre está en mis pensamientos y siempre término en el mismo monologo: ¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Estará sonriendo? ¿Se divertirá? ¿Estará a salvo? ¿Pensara en mí?... ¡Por Dios! ¡Pensara en mi!, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo no debo de ser nada para ella más que una simple guardiana. Alguien que la protege y se asegura de que su futuro este a salvo. Eso me recuerda que debo dejar de ser tan patética. Creo que lo mejor es concentrarme en pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo, rebasar el límite establecido y fundirme con el viento.... ¿Quién lo iba a decir? "La gran Haruka Tenoh, enamorada de un imposible".

"When you get to where you wanna go, and you know the things you wanna know, you're smiling".

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos, tú y Mina me confundieron con un chico y me siguieron todo el día. Fue bastante gracioso debo decir, pero me sentí alagada, es decir, ya estoy acostumbrada a que todos caigan rendidos ante mí, pero tú eras diferente. Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, ¡maldición! Regreso a tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me trae loca, esa mirada que me hipnotiza y ese andar que me vuelve loca.

Mis pensamientos viajan a mil por hora. Hasta hace 2 segundos estaba pensando en tu sonrisa cosa que me llevo a pensar en cómo te has desarrollado estos años, y habías dejado ese cuerpo de niña atrás para darle paso a la mujer que ahora eres, lo que me llevo a pensar en tu carácter, tu madurez y como has dejado de ser aquella niña tonta y chistosa a la que conocí. Si que has madurado cabeza de bombón, quizá un poco más rápido de lo que desearía, y no solo aplicándolo al ámbito de atracción, ahora eres una mujer más centrada, consiente de tus capacidades y limitaciones, una mujer llena de energía que ahora sabe hacer uso de sus encantos para conseguir lo que quiere, pero aun conservando esa inocencia que te caracteriza, inocencia que hace estragos en mí ser.

Cada que me abrazas en busca de protección y cariño, y cuando vas a dormir a mi casa porque llueve y te dan miedo los relámpagos y truenos, cuando sigilosamente te metes en mi cama y me pides que jamás me vaya de tu lado. Mi gatita, mi dulce princesa…. ya no vistes ropa de niña, ahora usas faldas cortas, blusas que aunque no son provocativas si dejan ver parte de tus encantos, tu cabello ha cambiado, ahora lo usas un poco más corto destacando tus facciones, ahora eres sensual, inteligente, generosa y gentil, provocativa… los hombres no se cansan de mirarte y eso me enferma. Debo acelerar más y tratar de olvidarlo…

Darien "el príncipe de la tierra" ¡por favor!, lo único que le preocupa es terminar su "carrera" y ser doctor, no se preocupa por lo que te pase, no hace nada por enamorarte como antes lo hacía, piensa que tu amor ya está "asegurado" por mas peleas que tengan, es el "destino". Quisiera poder cambiar ese destino. Hacerte mía, mi mujer, mi todo. Si pudiera haría que olvidaras al príncipe y todo lo que te une a él, ya casi no salen juntos, y tu mi querida princesa, estas tan harta que ya ni siquiera te molestas en reclamarle. Bueno, por lo menos ahí salgo ganando, ya que te puedo tener cerca más tiempo. Rini, Rini no tiene la culpa de nada, pero… tu no amas a Darien, por lo menos no como antes, ¿Qué clase de vida tendrá Rini? ¿Qué clase de vida tendría la pequeña dama?

Michiru, Michiru, Michiru, mi sirena, ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser mi sirena? ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser el amor de mi vida? ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser la mujer que ocupaba todos mis pensamientos? Michiru, eres increíble. La mujer perfecta, ¿Por qué dejé de amarte?

Serena, no puedo sacarla de mi vida así como así, la amo, no, ya no la amo, ¿la amo? ¡Demonios!, se que presiente que mi afecto por ti es más que el de una guardiana, se que le duele. Michiru ¿algún día podrás perdonarme? Todos los días busca recuperar mi atención, inventa cosas para seducirme, me busca, me mima, me cuida, me aconseja, se desvive por mí, siempre me dice que no debo de interferir en sus peleas de pareja pero es inevitable. No deseo que Michiru sufra, ella es tan perfecta que no lo merece. Debo de encontrar una solución pronto, no quiero seguir sintiendo a mi corazón dividido en dos.

"Though the sea will be strong, I know we'll carry on, 'Cause if there's somebody calling me on, she's the one"

¡Ay cabeza de bombón! Como desearía que salieras de mi mente…

* * *

y bien?? si lo se MUY corto, pero recuerden que es solo una introduccion de los sentimientos :)

bueno espero les haya gustado, la cancion que puse se llama "She's the one" de Robbie Williams. Imaginen que Haruka esta en su automovil con el acelerador a todo lo que da y esa cancion la estan pasando mientras esta concentrada en todo su monologo :). Asi es como me lo imagine :D

Dejen Reviews y haganme feliz :D


	3. Michiru's Thoughts

Holaa, como estan? Espero que bien.

Aqui les traaigo un nuevo capitulo esperaando que les guste. Me disculpo por la tardanza pero me habia sido imposible escribir.

Bueno, las dejo y los dejo leer :)

Disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo 3

Pensamientos hacia Haruka

-¿Qué haces ahí acostada? –me dijiste divertida y a lo lejos, mientras te acercabas con tu andar masculino. La piscina era mi refugio y me gusta estar ahí cuando estoy sola. Me sonreíste y acostaste a mi lado. Un beso en mi frente fue tu saludo y yo solo me dedique a verte. Sabes…Siempre pensé que te tendría solo para mí, me amabas tanto, y yo a tu lado era completamente feliz,…salíamos todos los días, me regalabas rosas hermosas, comíamos juntas, me hacías tu mujer cada noche con una pasión excesiva, hipnótica, satisfactoria, mágica.

Luego el deber se interpuso entre nosotras, todos los días había batallas y después la conocimos. Nuestra princesa, aquella mocosa que no sabía nada acerca de la vida, que era una distraída, tonta e inmadura señorita, pero que con solo verla se alegraba el día. Aquella que cuando sonreía te hacía sentir que había un mejor mañana; la detesto Haruka,… de acuerdo, tienes razón…., no la detesto, es solo que quisiera que esto fuera de otra forma, la forma tradicional. Aquella en la que ella se queda con el príncipe y solo quiere a sus guardianas como hermanas, aquella en la que nos toca vivir fuera del sistema solar interior, aquella en la que solo estamos una para la otra.

¿Cuándo empezaste a olvidarme Haruka? ¿Acaso fue el día en que ella recurrió a tus cálidos y fuertes brazos en busca de refugio? ¿Aquel día en que la viste llorar y su frágil cuerpo descansaba en nuestra cama?

¿Cuándo decidiste que ella era más importante que yo? ¿Cuándo comenzaste a ver en ella algo más que a una princesa? ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de su luz? ¿Fue aquel día en que te horneó unas galletas que aunque muy quemadas, agradeciste y comiste, al ver esa alegría en sus ojos? ¿Fue cuando comprendiste que nuestra princesa era como era y ahí radicaba su encanto? Mi hermosa mujer… ¿Cuándo dejaste de amarme para amarla a ella?

Todas estas dudas me atormentan. Quizá solo sean ideas mías –tal y como me lo ha dicho Setsuna- nuestro destino ya esta comprado y no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Haruka, quizá solo la amas como a una hermana, como amas a Hotaru, o cómo quieres a las demás. Quizá solo sientes amor fraternal o una necesidad de protegerla. Deseo… deseo saberlo, y a la vez, solo deseo que me ames a mí.

Serena ha madurado y por más que me cueste decirlo estoy orgullosa de ella. Jamás podre odiar a nuestra princesa, pero jamás podré amarla como lo haces tú.

Por momentos, creo que Darien tiene la culpa pero me consta que el trata de hacer feliz a Serena, aunque eso implique no cumplir su sueño de ser doctor. Quizá por eso pelean tanto y quizá por eso nuestra princesa se sienta culpable. No sé qué es lo que está pasando y deseo, exijo saberlo. No quiero sufrir más.

-¿Podrías, por un momento, amarme como me amabas antes de conocerla? –te dije alguna vez. Tu solo me miraste sorprendida y avergonzada. Sabias a lo que me refería así que solo te acercaste a mí y me besaste con una pasión desbordante pero con un sabor a culpa demasiado amargo. Esa noche me hiciste tuya como la primera vez que te conocí y aun así no pude sentirme amada. Por lo menos no como antes. Duele, duele tanto.

Sé que si te vas con ella, no podre desearte que seas feliz, y eso me asusta, no sé de lo que sería capaz, no quiero pensarlo. Haruka, mi dulce Haruka, ¿Qué fue lo que ella vio en ti? Que pregunta tan mas tonta. Lo que ella vio en ti, es lo que veo yo. Amor, dulzura, protección, arrogancia, atracción, fortaleza. ¿Qué fue lo que viste tú en ella?

-Te amo Haruka –dije apretando mi cuerpo contra el tuyo. Guardaste silencio. Regresa Haruka, regresa a mi…

* * *

Y bien? que les parece?

comentarios? reviews? solo denle clic en el boton verde :)


	4. The beggining

Holaa, espero este bien, POR FIN ACTUALIZO, haha, pero digo a mi favor que he tenodo DEMASIDAS cosas por hacer con los tramites para entrar a la universidad haha. Me ha faltado un poco de inspiracion para escribir, pero me agrada como va quedando la historia. Ahora el chap es mas algo asi que esper les guste haha.

Sin mas disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**The beginning**

_"Tus brazos son mi refugio"_

-¿Sabías que eres la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra? –me dijo aquella mujer de ojos olivo mientras me abrazaba por detrás y recargaba su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi cabeza. Su cabello tocaba mis orejas, si nariz rosaba mis mejillas y su mentón se clavaba en mi hombro. Amaba esa sensación. Amor, ternura y protección. Podía sentir su calor envolverme, su respiración en mi cuello me excitaba, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo me cubrían, sus manos al tacto de mi piel me enloquecían y su traje picaba ricamente mi espalda. Como la amaba. Sin embargo no podía sentirme feliz, no después de lo que acababa de pasar. No después de saber a que nos enfrentábamos, no cuando sabía había traicionado a las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

-Nos odian, ¿no es así? –le dije continuando viendo hacia la ventana y tomando fuertemente sus manos. Mis ojos se cerraron al sentir su tacto y mi piel tuvo escalofríos. El paisaje era tan hermoso, y el cielo nublado se veía tan perfecto… me sentía mal… las cosas no debieron de haber salido de esa manera, no por ahora… pero la sola idea de perder a Haruka me aterraba más que nada en el mundo.

-Quizá –me dijo ella con un semblante sereno –quizá no –me dio esperanza -¿Sabías que eres la mujer más hermosa del universo? –me repitió. Me voltee para verla a los ojos sin romper el abrazo. "sus ojos" pensé. Podría perderme por siempre en ellos "son hermosos" No podía dejar de verla. Ella me hacia olvidar todo, me hacia tan feliz –no me arrepiento de nada –le hice saber, y como la mujer más enamorada que era en ese momento, me acerqué delicadamente a su rostro sin dejar de ver sus ojos color oliva "La amo". Entreabrí mis labios y los uní a los suyos cerrando mis ojos y olvidándome por completo de todo. Muy pronto mi delicado beso se tornó violento, pasional, lujurioso y yo solo deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos por siempre. ¿Qué importaba el futuro? ¿Qué importaba "aquel destino comprado"?

_S&H_

1 año antes

Serena's POV

-Haruka… –abrí la puerta de mi casa. No la esperaba y no era el mejor momento de todos. Estaba preparando galletas y por estar viendo la televisión la bolsa de haría se había caído al suelo. Al prender la batidora la harina había salido volando embarrando de huevo y leche mi cara, además de las paredes y las cortinas. Me había resbalado con la harina tirada y los trastes que se encontraban secándose había caído al suelo ensuciándose con la pasta y el polvo blanco. Me dolían las pompis y la cabeza, me sentía una tonta y me dieron ganas de reír.

-¿Gatita? –me preguntó con ganas de soltar la carcajada

-Ni se te ocurra Haruka –le advertí con mirada penetrante, aventándole un trapo en la cara y abriendo la puerta para dejarla entrar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? –dijo divertida

- hago galletas jaja, pero creo que –dije viendo todo el cochinero que estaba en el piso de mi cocina –tuve unas pequeñas complicaciones –reí

-Desearía saber cómo llegaste a este punto –dijo Haruka contagiándose de mi risa. –Eres increíble Serena –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Sus ojos, sus caderas, sus labios… "¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?".

Haruka se acercó aún más a mí y delicadamente limpió con su mano una bolita de masa que tenía en la nariz, para después comérsela. "FUCK" No podía pensar en nada más y lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme severamente.

-Ha.., no.. e..so –sus labios me volvían loca y mi corazón lo demostraba.

-¿Por qué? –Me dijo burlona

-Me pones nervi..osa –admití- además, si Michiru te viera, de seguro se molestaría –dije riendo y de nuevo tornando mi tono de piel a la normalidad.

-te preocupas demasiado, además Michiru fue la que me dijo que viniera a verte. Últimamente has estado un poco "desconcentrada" en tus clases y está preocupada por ti. ¿Has peleado con Darien? –me preguntó. No me gustaba el tono con el que había hablado, me había hecho sentir que solo estaba ahí por obligación, por cumplirle y "favor" a su amada. Me dolía.

-No, no he peleado con él, es mas ni siquiera lo he visto –dije entre divertida y sarcástica –ha tenido muchas tarea últimamente y las prácticas en el hospital absorben todo su tiempo. Además no siento que este distraída en mis clases, de hecho he subido varias de mis notas. Michiru exagera. Creo que a la única clase que falte una vez fue a la de ella con Setsuna acerca de modales y alta repostería –dije suspirando.

-Bueno solo decía, gatita, tu sabes que nos preocupamos por ti, no te enojes –me dijo juguetona –es más, que te parece si te ayudo a arreglar este desorden, y seguimos preparando las galletas…

-¿Sabes cocinar? –pregunte asombrada, es decir, siempre creí que la que cocinaba era Michiru o Setsuna, jamás Haruka y conocer esa parte de ella, creo que me iba a gustar.

-Me ofende princesa –dijo simulando indignación –ven –dijo riendo –será mejor que empecemos.

Haruka me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la cocina. Me agradaba su tacto y la forma en la que me dirigía, fue una sensación que jamás había sentido y que descubrí podía llegar a gustarme más de lo que debería.

Haruka preparaba la masa mientras que yo recogía los trastes caídos y limpiaba el harina que había caído al piso. Después recogí las cascaras de huevo y saqué la basura, para después lavarme las manos y comenzar a cocinar. Me limpié la cara y le dije a Haruka que estaba lista. Para ese entonces ella ya había terminado de mezclar los ingredientes y de batir. Me explicó que es lo que tenía que hacer y lo hice gustosa, me sentía tranquila, y los chistes de Haruka aliviaban la tensión que había en mi corazón.

–Haruka… -dije de repente -¿puedo confiar en ti?

Fin Serena's POV

_S&H_

Ese día era lo que la gente llamaría "hermoso". Soleado, sin calor. Había pájaros silbando, niños corriendo por los patios, no había tráfico, y un aire de tranquilidad se respiraba en el ambiente. Las personas salían de sus casas en busca de diversión, iban a los parques o al cine, salían en familia o en pareja.

Era un buen día, y nada podía salir mal, por lo que las chicas habían planeado salir a divertirse, quedaron de ir al Crow y festejar que habían terminado con éxito los exámenes parciales, Mina y Rei querían ir al Karaoke después, Lita y Amy al teatro, Serena quería ver películas y Andrew saldría de la ciudad. Darien no podía ir por su trabajo y nadie había podido localizar a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna o Hotaru.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a la casa de Lita a dormir, podrían hacer una pijamada y hacer una sesión de fotos, ver películas o algún musical y poner el karaoke. Todas saldrían ganando. Comieron en el Crow y después compraron dulces, papas y rosetas en el supermercado, llegaron a la casa de Lita y prepararon todo para la pijamada.

-¿Qué les parece si vemos una película de terror? –pregunto Mina buscando películas en el estante de Lita.

-Yo prefiero ver una de romance o quizá un musical –dijo Amy

-Vamos Amy, esta noche es para divertirse, que les parece si vemos la de Bruno, o la de Crazy Love, dicen que está muy buena, ¿tú qué opinas Lita?

-Me gusta más la de Chicago, o la de Mamma Mia.

-¡Sí! –Dijo Serena –yo quiero ver la de Chicago.

-¿Qué opinan chicas? –dijo Rei

-Por mi está bien, además me encanta como actúa Catherine Zeta-Jones

-okay, Chicago será –dijo Mina divertida

Las chicas se la pasaron viendo películas toda la tarde y muy entrada la noche. Rieron, lloraron y se divirtieron con todas las películas que pasaron por el DVD y cuando ya no tenían nada que ver y el sueño se había escapado de sus cuerpos se pusieron a platicar como hace mucho tiempo no hacían, poniéndose al tanto una de la otra, de cómo iban en la escuela y en su vida personal, de los sueños futuros y como pensaban cumplirlos. Todas a excepción de Serena hablaron sobre lo que las aquejaba y llenaba de felicidad. Serena solo escuchaba y sonreía como cualquier mujer que prefiere ver felices a los que la rodean cuando ella se siente morir por dentro. Su mente estaba en otro lado aunque su cuerpo estuviera presente.

-y dinos Serena ¿Cómo vas con Darien? –Pregunto Amy

-ah, ¿perdón? Jaja, lo siento, me perdí por un minuto –dijo Serena tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos

-te pregunté como ibas con Darien –dijo Amy tranquila.

-ah. Bien, aunque ha estado muy ocupado con la escuela últimamente, creo que ya está en sus prácticas por lo que anda muy atareado, además de traer un humor de los mil demonios, y ustedes, ¿Cómo van con el amor?

-creo que si Darien esta de ese humor, deben de ser agobiantes las horas en el hospital, imagínense atender a toda ese gente enferma durante todo el día –dijo Mina

-no deberías de ser tan impertinente Mina –señaló Rei

-No lo dije con mala intención, además es cierto, ¿no lo crees Sere?

-jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso, quizá tengas razón Mina. Lo veré el miércoles siguiente.

-Ves Sere como aun guarda tiempo para ti, el hecho de que te haya invitado a salir quiere decir que todavía desea estar contigo, eso es bueno.

-Me parece increíble cómo se las ingenia, seguro estas muy feliz, ¿no Serena? –preguntó Lita

-sí, mucho –dijo Serena no muy convencida per con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pensaba en como ella había sido la que prácticamente había rogado para que ellos dos se vieran, y como es que las chicas le daban todo el crédito a él. Serena sabía que estaba muy ocupado y no es que no quisiera verla, simplemente no podía, pero si no podía, ¿Cómo era que iban a llevar una relación? Eso es algo que las chicas aún no alcanzaban a comprender y Serena creía que jamás iban a hacerlo. Eran muy idealistas, y su sueño de verla casada con Darien Chiba estaba sembrado muy profundo en sus corazones, habiendo nada que ella pudiera hacer para contrarrestarlo.

Serena misma se visualizaba como la señora Chiba y cuando conocido a esa niña de cabellos rosados, se sintió terriblemente dividida. Por un lado iba a ser la futura reina de Tokyo de Cristal, la mujer de Darien y la madre de Rini, lo que siempre había querido. Amaba a aquel hombre, por lo más sagrado que lo amaba. Sin embargo amar, había dejado de ser suficiente, Serena quería saber lo que era disfrutar de la vida sin vivir atada a un futuro. Quería amar por gusto, no por obligación y más que nada, quería ser alguien para ella misma y no solo para los demás. Quería amarse.

-¿Serena, cómo crees que será tu futuro con Darien? –preguntó Mina emocionada. Para ser la Sailor del Amor, aún tenía mucho que aprender.

-Seguro será perfecto, es decir, después de tantas batallas, dolores, lejanías y demás, deben de merecer la felicidad, ¿no lo creen chicas? –dijo Lita suspirando

-¿y si no es así? –Dijo Serena rompiendo el silencio -¿Qué pasaría si yo no me convirtiera en la esposa de Darien?

Las chicas quedaron frías ante tal comentario, por primera vez en la vida, Serena había dicho algo que atentaba contra todo lo que un día pudieron haber soñado, contra todo un futuro y contra todo un destino. Les había dado una pequeña probada de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, algo nada propio de una princesa pero si aceptable en una amiga. El único problema era que en esos momentos, "amiga" no era la mejor descripción que se le podía dar a la rubia.

-¿Cómo que si no es así Serena? ¿Es que acaso no te gustaría ser la esposa de Darien? –preguntó Rei rompiendo el silencio.

-yo no dije eso, es solo que me gustaría saber qué pasaría con todo si por alguna razón yo no me convirtiera en la esposa de Darien.

-Me asustas Serena –dijo Lita –¿Es que acaso las cosas con Darien no están bien? ¿Tu.. has dejado … de amarlo?

-No es eso chicas –dijo Serena dándose cuenta de que ese era un tema que no podía hablar con ninguna de ellas –yo solo…. Mmm…. Solo decía. No me hagan caso jajaja, son unas paranoicas, seré la señora Chiba como siempre he soñado y me convertiré en la emperadora de Tokyo de Cristal –dijo Serena con una sonrisa bastante convincente en el rostro.

-Por tu bien Serena, y por mi paz emocional, espero que así sea –dijo Rei entre nerviosa, preocupada y divertida.

La plática se dio por terminada cuando Amy ofreció un poco de helado y las chicas aceptaron gustosas, agradeciendo a la peliazul por aminorar la tensión del ambiente. Hablaron de cosas simples y terminaron de ver películas. A las 4 de la mañana se fueron a dormir aunque por la cabeza de más de una, aquella conversación con la rubia, no dejaba de molestar.

"_Serena tonta"_

_S&H_

Haruka's POV

-"¿Puedo confiar en ti?" – ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso? No debí decirle que Michiru me había mandado… seguro piensa que solo lo hago por obligación cuando… ¡maldición!, debo de dejar de pensar en eso.

-Claro que puedes confiar en mi Serena, eso lo deberías de saber de memoria –dije deteniendo mis labores de repostería. Odiaba verla así, me hacía sentir vulnerable.

-Por supuesto –Sabia que la había hecho sentir mal –Soy una tonta, ¿no es así? –Me dijo con un tanto triste.

-No, no lo eres, aunque creo que alguien está muy apagada el día de hoy, y es desorden de las galletas no es el culpable –le dije sonriente -Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad? –En sus ojos había un brillo extraño, diferente, apagado.

-Sí, pero… jaja, nada… No me sucede nada, solo quería escucharlo de tus labios de nuevo. Lamento si te hice enojar, últimamente es lo que me sale mejor. ¿Quieres ir al cine en la tarde? –Eso no le lo esperaba y solo atine a decir tontamente que si no tenia deberes que hacer de su escuela. Un comentario bastante estúpido dado que era viernes y la próxima semana iba a tener vacaciones. Volteé a verla un segundo y en su mirada había ¿decepción?

-Ya los terminé, además hoy es viernes, mañana no hay clases. Mis padres salieron de viaje a Osaka y me quede sola, pensaba quedarme en casa y ordenar sushi, pero ya que estas aquí me dieron ganas de salir, aunque ahorita que lo pienso, seguro tienes que hacer muchas cosas o ir con Michiru y Hotaru a pasear, pero que tonta, jaja, lo siento Haruka, olvida lo que dije. Gracias por escucharme, me siento muy bien. –dijo con una sonrisa bastante conveniente.

Esa era la Serena que conocía y a la cual estaba acostumbrada a ver. Por un momento me sentí más tranquila. Terminamos de cocinar, y en dos horas estaban listas las todas las galletas que Serena quería hacer. Olían bastante bien y me dio gusto ver a Serena feliz por haber terminado de hornear satisfactoriamente. Era medio día y había quedado de comer con Michiru a las 2. Tenía que pasar por Hotaru a la 1:30 y debía dejar a Setsuna en el aeropuerto a la 1, así que me despedí con un beso en la frente y me llevé algunas galletas en mi bolsillo para ir comiendo en el camino. Serena insistió en que les llevara a las demás así que cuidadosamente las colocó en un tupperware y me las dio. Le pregunté si la invitación seguía en pie y si lo podíamos dejar para el próximo viernes, cosa que aceptó dándome un cálido abrazo.

Sentir su piel contra la mía fue único y sentir su calidez despertó toda la ternura que había en mí en esos momentos. Agradecí de nuevo por las galletas y partí por Setsuna. Serena me despedida alegremente desde la puerta y yo no pude más que verla desde el retrovisor entrar a su casa.

Fin Haruka's POV

_S&H_

-¡Hasta que llegas Haruka!, Ya me tenias preocupada, no he dejado de llamarte a ti y a Michiru y ella tampoco atiende el teléfono. Tengo que estar en el aeropuerto a la una y faltan 15 minutos, ¿Se podría saber qué te demoró tanto? –dijo Setsuna molesta.

-Estaba con Serena, ten, te manda estas galletas –dijo Haruka entregándole las que tenía en el pañuelo.

-¿Las cocinó la princesa?

-Sí, la hubieras visto cuando llegué, tenía un desastre con el harina y las cosas, parecía de película, pero al final quedaron muy bien las galletas –dijo Haruka riendo

-Sí, están muy ricas, me alegra que haya decidido prácticas las clases de repostería, pero bueno, ya Haruka hay que irnos si no, no llegamos al aeropuerto.

-hay per que exagerada andas estos días Setsuna, el aeropuerto queda a 3 minutos de aquí –dijo Haruka subiendo las maletas al carro

-Claro, cuando vas a más de 200 km por hora –dijo Setsuna asustada.

Haruka se limitó a reír y a emprender el camino.

_S&H_

Serena terminó de recoger la cocina, lavó los trastes y limpió la casa. Se metió a bañar y duró una hora en la tina. El agua estaba aún caliente y la infusión de sales minerales que le había puesto en el agua la relajaron al máximo. Serena pensaba, recordaba, olvidaba y volvía a recordar. Olvidaba las veces que había sacrificado su propia vida por la vida de Darien, recordaba las peleas con él y aquella promesa de amor eterno. Olvidaba quien era ella, y recordaba quien se le dijo quien debía de ser. Pensaba en el futuro, pensaba en todo y pensaba en nada. Rini…aquella conversación con Setsuna la hacía temblar. Seiya… ¿Qué habría sido de él?... Seguro era feliz.

Flashback

-_Promise me that you will never anything about me._ –dijo Seiya tristemente

-_Of course I'll not, don't be silly, you're my best friend, almost my brother_. –dijo Serena con una sonrisa triste y un aire fraternal

-_that's why I'm telling you this bombon. You know tha I love you, right?_

-_Of course I do Seiya _–dijo Serena sonriendo cálidamente -_I love you too Seiya._ –sus ojos comenzaron a opacarse -_Promise me that I'll be always into your heart, and that I'll be your best friend forever._

-_Always bombon_. –dijo Seiya al borde de las lágrimas y permitiendo que Serena se aferrara a su cuerpo como pocas veces lo había hecho. Seiya le hizo prometer que Serena lo iría a visitar cada que pudiera y ella le hizo prometer que siempre la querría.

Así fue como empezaron un ritual semanal donde Seiya le mandaba cartas a Serena y ésta se las respondía con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. En ellas hablaban de sus idas y como iban evolucionando. Seiya le hizo saber tiempo después que se había enamorado y que se iba a casar. Serena estaba tan feliz que lo primero que hizo fue decírselo a las chicas y a Darien. Haruka agradeció que "aquella molestia" ya hubiera sentado cabeza y dejara de molestar a la princesa, mientras que Darien se limitó a sonreír y abrazar a la rubia.

Serena asistió a la boda y fue el soporte de Seiya en todo momento. Bailó con el tres canciones y conoció a la esposa del mismo. Era hermosa y tenía un carácter fuerte pero a la vez gentil. Rose –como se llamaba- había sentido un poco de celos cuando la conoció y la vio bailar con su ahora esposo, pero terminó cayendo ante los encantos de la rubia, cuando platicó con ella. Sabía que jamás podría odiarla, Serena era la princesa de la Luna, y una gran amiga de su esposo aunque eso significara compartir el amor de Seiya. Cuando Serena regresó a la tierra regresó a la rutina de cartas con Seiya, sin embargo, un día las cartas dejaron de llegar y aunque Serena se entristeció y busco contacto, sabia muy en el fondo que era lo mejor para los tres. En especial ahora que se había enterado de que Seiya iba a ser papá.

Fin del Flashback

-Cada vez me encabrona más el amor–dijo Serena suspirando, para después salir de la tina y arreglarse para dormir.

_"desearía perder mi cabeza entre tus piernas"_

* * *

Y bien, que les parecio? Todos los cometarios son bien recibidos haha.

Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de decirme lo que piensan acerca de la historia. Siempre me suben el animo y me alegran el dia.

:)

**Vinisa Nocturna:** Lamentablemente como dices, no se escribe mucho de ellas, pero bueno, mientras viva, seguria habiendo historias referentes a esta pareja, te lo aseguro haha. cuidate y espero saludarte pronto.

**tatisms:** perdida y encontrada, haha, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. la verdad siempre he amado a la pareja de haruka y serena, asi que me dio por escribir un fic acerca de ellas :P Espero verte pronto y gracias por los animos :)

**Satsuki-chan**: Un chap mas largo :) hahaha espero que te haya gustado. Trate de seguri el orden que tengo con mis otros fics de 7 hojas minimo de word por capitulo.

**Ocean Lady**: Si, lo se, trate de capturar la escencia en frases profundas. me alegra que lo hayas notado. Siempre recibir cmentarios como los tuyos me alegra mucho, ya que me permite conocer el punto de vista de mis lectoras y que es lo que opinan para el mejoramientoto de la historia. cuidate y espero verte pronto

**Princesa Seryna**:Haha, los besos en el manga y el los "live" que hay acerca de ellas. cuidaate y espero te hayan gustado los besos del principio. :)

**SerenitySey**: Chaps mas largos. Espero te guste. :)

N**O MIKO**: hola!, claro que seguire escribiendo fic de ellas. haha espero verte pronto :)

**MILENA9**: Haruka al igual que usagui estan pasando por un redescubrimiento de ellas mismas. aunque si, a veces haruka resulta ser bastante estupida haha, espero este chap te haya gustado y muy pronto intervendra michiru en la historia. cuidate.

**Momoyo20:** Mas largo en menos tiempo haha, espero te haya gustado :)

**varonesa:** Amiga, cuanto sin vernos. Espeor este chap te haya gustado y esper verte por msn muy pronto. cuidate hermosa :)

**Sandya Moon Kou**: Me alegra que te haya gustado. yo tambien hubiera querido que haruka le robara un beso a usagui en el anime, pero ya vez, si de por si dicen que perturba la mente de los jovenes, imaginate si se besan haha. cuidate, y espero verte pronto.


End file.
